regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cinnamon Spice/Transcript
DIALOGUE: Yesterday, TJ tries to find some information on Matthew’s powers when Constance reveals to him about his past. When Matthew was a child, His mother, Nancy turns him into a Vampire to not end up like her abusive husband, Harris who found her sleeping with detective Gary Lawrence. Bob, a vengeful kraken who try to devour Arielle‘s parents and Nancy for his hunger and got fired for robbing a bank to support his family and not receiving respect at Yokai. Constance also told Matthew about throwing Frank out of the clubhouse. Matthew and TJ both realized they make mistakes and begin to celebrate. Meanwhile, Moko was disturbed and annoyed when Dalton’s Ex girlfriend, Sheila telling that Fairy Tale will be come and destroying the entire world, making Moko get irritated and burning the posters from all over town. ( Katherine is walking in a yellow sun dress and yellow shoes with a yellow flower hat on her head. She looks around and to see the bite ghouls pictures. Showing them sinking their teeth into sick children as a vaccine to make them feel better. She rolls her eyes and became irritated. She walks around and see news about the bite ghouls saving the day as she sees Matthew and Arielle’s pictures. She becomes really upset and decides to had enough ). Katherine: That’s it. I’ve had it. ( She walks in a huff as she gets angry because of the ghouls. Suddenly, she takes out a newspaper from her and sees Cody the slime monster getting arrested for attempted murder and destruction of the city. She has an idea. She walks into the cafeteria where all the monsters eat lunch. One of the boy ghosts are having a food fight while the girl ghouls start gossiping and texting on their phones. Katherine feels disgusted, but walks to succeed her plan ). Boy student ( laughing ): Ha ha ha ! ( He throws an orange pudding at a wall to hit Katherine, yet missed ) Damn it, not even a bullseye! ( Ghouls clamoring and laughing ). Katherine ( snippy ): Ruffians. ( She walks around and goes to the kitchen to find someone to help her. She looks around and see the lunch ladies going to work ). Katherine: Excuse me, I’m looking for Tabitha. I saw her son on the newspapers today. Please, has anyone seen her ? Um, Rosie ? Barb ? Melinda ? Calliope ? Alana ? Hello ? Is there no one to help me out here ? Where is she ? ( Then she notices the vegetable room where Tabitha is gloomy and ranting to her husband on the phone ). Katherine ( under her breath ): There you are. ( She goes to the vegetable room to talk to her ). Tabitha ( on the phone ): You’ve got to help me with this problem! Our son is in jail, and I don‘t want him to be fighting with the big kids. Well, Alright. But when you get off work, make sure to get some bread for breakfast. Oh, And make sure you take care of the dog. It’s been making a mess on the front lawn. Yes, thank you, honey. See you soon and please get milk. ( Shuts her phone off ). Katherine: Knock knock. ( She knocks on the door ) Hello ? Tabitha ? ( sighs ) Just cut the crap, I know you’re in there. Tabitha: No ! Not you ! Go away. Beat it. Katherine: Now, dear. That’s not a polite way to greet a guest. I know you’re busy, but can’t I have a word with you ? I can make this quick, Then I’ll be on my way. Tabitha ( dismissively ): Nothing you can do to make me being persuaded by yourself. So, go now. Go and do your product status or any kind. Katherine ( calmly ): Now, Tabitha, I’m not leaving until you help me with something important. Please ? Tabitha: I don’t think so, madam. I don’t want to talk right now. I’m getting vegetables for the stew. I feel like you have something against me. Katherine: I have nothing against you, I just want to talk. I know I came here for any kind of certain matter, but I guarantee that I’ll give you a reward. Tabitha: I don’t need any kind of reward, I want my son back. And without a doubt, He’ll be doing his success by pay attention to his work and mind his business. ( Tries to slam the door on Katherine, but she pushes the door ). Katherine: Look, I understand on how people are a sheer waste to you. You’ve been through the hardest times already. Tabitha: You have no idea and you don’t understand on what I’ve been through. For the past weeks, I’ve been trying to hard to get something else in work. Twice a month, I finally earned extra money from my husband. I would be dead honest and serious if someone nags at me, or start a problem. Please, don’t turn this on me, I’ve had a rough day as it is. Katherine: That’s why I want to talk to you, Tabitha. I feel bad for your precious Cody when that stuck-up X class super monster Moko Akashiya who ruins everything, but, don’t worry, I will make sure that your son will get out of those bars and have the freedom that he deserves. I’m almost at the end of my rope for these scandalous people who try to messed my day with their nonsense. Would you help me with a little pest in the building ? Tabitha: What pest ? How about you do it yourself ? Katherine: I can’t do that. Constance was the one who fired your son in the first place about something that involves with mustard. It’s not gonna solve anything as long as that Vampire is around. Tabitha ( shocked ): What ?! Are you fucking serious ? That fat bitch ! Katherine: I know. Always have a way to annoyed people with her parrot talking voice and that annoying scream and hangs out with Arielle. ( Annoyed ) Of course, she loves to swim in cold water. Tabitha: Those people are the reason that my child is in jail right now ?! They’ll fucking regret it ! So stupid and childish they are. It’s all the same. I’ve been phone calls about my son being in fights because of his body proportion. I wanted to get out of those times where a fantasy has turn into a hell hole of the century. I can only imagine what my Cody must be doing now. Serving his time as a prisoner while being brutally hurt by inmates and strangers. Katherine: My god, You and that desperate talk. I know how to get a delightful way to take you away from this delusion, but, first, you need to make some kind of spell to do the trick. Tabitha: What spell ? I’m a mother, not a pointy hat witch. Katherine: Don’t be such a snowflake, This is serious. I’m at risk here, and it’s all because of those bratty bite ghouls who considered themselves as “medicine“ for common coal or sickness. And it drives me mad to see their sickest burns. Tabitha: Matthew and Arielle are the bite ghouls, huh ? Why haven’t thought about that before ? All I think of them are exploding cars or disturbing gunshots or whatnot. I have no idea that you held a grudge against them since the entire time. Katherine: It’s an unnecessary stuff that they try to fill in people’s heads. That’s why I want them gone in my life and in this school. They think It’s a necessary circumstance to wonder around and save the day. Which turns out to be a disaster. Tabitha: Okay, That’s Enough. I think I know on what you’re talking about. It maybe not the best idea to make a spell or something to cook with. Maybe this plan of yours has something to do with your grand high rule business ? Katherine: God, no. I would never put my classy business in jeopardy. I would make into a castle if I had to. Just help me, please. ( Hesitated to work with Frank’s wife, She thought of her son and reluctantly agrees to make a potion for Katherine ). Tabitha: Fine. I’ll do it. Katherine: Yes ! Thank you ! I knew there was someone here to help. Tabitha: If it’s meaningful and valuable to you, Then it will be for my son. In one place, I will get my baby back from prison, and have him come home to me and his father. Katherine: Nothing will be far less surprising as I hope that those brats will be gone before something happens to them. Tabitha: I’ll do it ! I’ll make you a potion for your own reason. I just need to get my kid out of bars, and then you’ll be on your way. Katherine ( chuckles evilly ): I promise you that this will be the ultimate goal to save your Cody. ( The two women goes to Katherine’s magic room to make a disastrous potion for the revenge plan. They mixed the ingredients, like squirrel bones, crows feathers, shark fins, and rat fur, much to Tabitha’s disgust. As they mixed the ingredients all together, something sweet or good was missing and it is important for Katherine ). Katherine ( turns on the cauldron by the snap of her fingers ): It’s been so long. Oh, how I missed this. Tabitha: Jesus ! You have all this crap down here ! What is this your torture chamber ? Katherine: It’s a high rate of success, yet I always use this place as a relaxed room where I get stressed out or when people get on my nerves. I always have my schedule to be tight and ready to be abroad. So, do you find any raccoon fur ? Tabitha ( disgusted ): Right here. Uggh. Katherine: Perfect. ( smelling ) Ahh, The scent of the late night creatures lurking around in my garage and eating a lot of trash in the garbage. I think this one can do. ( She drops it in the cauldron and stirs it around ) Don’t worry, Tabitha, Things will be alright as long as no one can stop you into helping your son. I made these dark magic in a very long time. Tabitha: Ain’t that a charmer. You know, for some reason the kids use this cauldron for their pranks and stuff, and they easily get carried away when they have supplies and condiments to spill all over teachers, principals or someone who’s an easy target. Katherine ( stirring ): It’s just irritating. How childish that their parents never taught them etiquette or manners. Except you because you know you helped out with Cody. Tabitha: He just acts bad and rowdy sometimes, but he‘s gentle soul, yet he has a sweet tooth when it comes to candy and sweets. I hope he brushes his teeth when he goes to bed. Katherine: I know what you mean. ( She puts the spoon down ) There. The spell is perfect. All I did was too stir it around until it turns out beautifully. Here, you can look at it, but don’t touch. Tabitha: Are you sure ? Seems to me like you want to put me on the spot. Katherine: I guarantee that this will sickened the kids, and it will help you get your son back. Tabitha: How ? How will that thing can get my son back ? Katherine: I don’t know. But maybe you can hide this magic from someone seeing it. I made this just how I cook dinner for my husband. ( She puts dark magic spicy hot sauce on it and stirs it around with her spoon ). Katherine: Finally. Can you smell the magic completely ? Feels like I made some success. Just for you. Tabitha ( delightfully ): Perfect. How those children can see the dark side of food when they picked on my poor baby. ( After their plan, Tabitha is about to get ready for work while Katherine prepares herself to do her own work ). Tabitha: Thank you so much, Katherine. How can I ever repay you ? Katherine: Please, you don’t need to give me anything. I just wanted those hooligans ghouls that called themselves superheroes to get out and mind their own business. Tabitha: It feels like it’s the exact right choice for me. I’ll have to keep this hidden until another lunch hour starts. Well, I better get going. You know, I kinda like that fresh fragrance of yours. What is it ? Katherine: Just Versace rose from the beauty store. I’ve had it as long as I can remember. I spray myself all the time to get ready for a day. Now, you better hurry if someone catches you that. We wouldn’t a student to get closed with that. Tabitha ( continuing ): Thank you. You’re very blessed with such a good thing. A great Woman. Katherine: Why, my dear, You already show respect for me. So, thank you for letting me use my cauldron that I haven’t use in 40 years. Category:Bite Ghoulish Transcripts